Spanish utility model U 200601878 describes a hanging box with an incorporated air freshener, consisting of two parts, one acting as a male part and the other acting as a female part, both fitting together, the male part being provided with a sort of internal peripheral groove into which a perimeter rim corresponding to the edge of male part is fitted, both being perfectly coupled together and conveniently retained, it being impossible for the box to be opened by small children.
Between the two constituent parts of the box, that is, between the male part and the female part, a perfume-impregnated cellulose block is located, in such a way as to enable the passage of air through windows provided in the lower part of the surface of the male part and in the upper part of the surface of the female part, with the perfume inside the box logically diffusing into the said air and exiting through the windows in the female part, perfuming the atmosphere.
This box is provided with a flap so that it may be hung via a suitable suspension element, being preferably and fundamentally intended for use in motor vehicles, with the box being hung from the internal rear view mirror, although with a suitable hanging device it could also be hung and used in other types of cabin.
The perfume-impregnated cellulose block requires a special configuration to allow air to pass through the inside of the box, the said cellulose block having wavy edges to allow the passage of air, also having a longitudinal groove along most of its length, to similarly facilitate the passage of air and for the said air to be impregnated with the perfume in the cellulose block, passing to the exterior through the windows in the box.
Obviously, producing a cellulose block with wavy edges and a longitudinal groove increases manufacturing costs.
Also, the box has no means of conveniently fixing the said cellulose block in place and it thus remains “loose” inside the box; in other words it is not conveniently adjusted inside the said box unless the block is of a considerable thickness, corresponding to the total depth of the box.
Another feature of the air freshener or box described in the said utility model U 200601878 is a tab located on the outer surface of both parts or box halves which may bear instructions for use, advertising, etc., the said tabs having a die-cast sector enabling this part to be withdrawn separately, uncovering the windows to allow air to enter and exit through them.